powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble with Shellshock
The Trouble With Shellshock is the twentieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. Summary Squatt spies on the six teens as they play basketball in the park. He and Baboo plan on surprising them with their very own monster. As Rita Repulsa naps at the palace, Baboo and Squatt sneak into Finster's lab. Baboo reveals a clay turtle. Squatt puts objects - a baseball and a bat, a hook, brass knuckles and a tiny cannon - into the monster machine along with the turtle. Out pops Shellshock. The Putties surprise the Rangers on the basketball court, but the fight doesn't last long. Tommy excuses himself for karate practice. Bulk and Skull tease Jason, Kimberly and Zack on the court. It ends with Bulk and Skull colliding with a rolling hot dog cart. Baboo and Squatt hide in the bushes with Shellshock before being spotted. The Rangers morph. Shellshock uses his green light ray on Yellow Ranger. She runs off and can't stop moving. The other four Rangers take on Shellshock, who freezes the Blue, Black and Pink Rangers. Just before Shellshock can use its cannon on them, Red Ranger jumps in the way and shoots the monster with his Blade Blaster. Shellshock disappears with Baboo and Squatt. Goldar tells his comrades that they shouldn't have made a monster without Rita's consent. However, Rita wakes up and is ecstatic over the news of Shellshock. The frozen Rangers are taken to the Command Center. Zordon says that a Deandra flower can reverse the effects, and has already told Trini to find it at the Mountain of Hope. Rita makes Shellshock a giant and it attacks the city. Red Ranger fights it with his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Eventually the Green Ranger shows up with the Dragonzord. With guidance from the spirit of her Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord, Yellow Ranger finds the Deandra. She sprinkles its pollen on top of the giant Shellshock. The other Rangers are released from the ray's effect and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord finishes off Shellshock. The six have another basketball game. Billy wows everyone with a slam dunk in a one on one match with Zack. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) (as Jason Frank) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto and Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Richard Epcar as Shellshock (voice) *??? as Hot Dog Vendor Trivia *This is the first episode where Tommy fights alongside the other Rangers, but he didn't face Shellshock himself (without a zord). *Zordon worries that Rita will get to the Deandra flowers before Trini, but Rita never even made plans to do such a thing. *First episode where a zord fight takes place in the middle of the city as opposed to the outskirts (excluding the Gnarly Gnome's hypnotic accordian in Different Drum and Trini's dream in'' For Whom the Bell Trolls'') *When Shellshock's first enlarged he says "Wait'll those teenage mutants see what a full-grown turtle can do!" referring to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Errors *Goldar's voice is different in this episode as opposed to the one in previous episodes. *At the beginning of the scene where the Green Ranger arrives on the roof, you see someone else before the close up of Green Ranger. That person is Burai from the original Japanese episode. *When Trini arrives with the Deandra flowers, she says "Jason, Billy, I got the Deandra flowers," when she was actually adressing Jason and Tommy. Billy was frozen in place in the Command Center. *Several times during Shellshock's initial attacks, while moving around with Squat and Baboo, a large orange and white radio tower can be seen in the background. This is the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo. Since Angel Grove is supposed to be somewhere in America, that should not be there. Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode